


【Breddy】有病

by blueapplepie



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueapplepie/pseuds/blueapplepie
Summary: 像打架一样打一炮
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 23





	【Breddy】有病

**Author's Note:**

> 没想明白前因后果呢先把黄的部分写了😇有机会后文写写来龙去脉。
> 
> 是EB，sub陈×dom杨，性瘾双性杨
> 
> 充满了错误的生理知识和糟糕俗套的play，不具有可实行性

杨坐在家里的布艺沙发上，捧着马克杯，慢慢啜饮一杯咖啡，又随手把马克杯放在茶几上。他没有看杯子，没有看茶几，没有看任何东西，黑黢黢的眼睛里瞳孔已经扩张得占了虹膜的一半，像被虚空中一种庞大的力量攫住了整个头脑。

陈韦丞讨厌他这样。他希望他视线的落点一直是他，只有他而已。他惯于用讨巧的花招去博他欢心……但今天不可以。

今天，他是“茶几”。

背上的马克杯不算烫，但还是传来源源不断的热度，熨得他有些着慌。这是他第一次做家具，他很怕自己做得不够好。

“我的新家具。”杨说。他的声音低沉、优雅，有大理石的质感和不容置疑的语气，“是我挑中了它，允许它成为我家的一部分。”

“我喜欢它。”他的声音里带着漫不经心和一些兴致，“它有很好的质感……”

一只手落在他腰上。陈韦丞克制不住地颤动了一下。咖啡杯晃了晃。

“嘘。”声音的主人听起来像皱了皱眉，但陈韦丞维持着跪姿，没有办法看清他的表情，“我需要的是一台……稳定的茶几。”

陈韦丞立刻动也不动。他的全身完全紧绷着。

他听到轻轻的叹气声。

他不安起来。他还是让杨失望了吗？他真的不知道怎么做好一个茶几……也许别的人在杨手下会做得更好。噢，是一定。

“停止你的胡思乱想。”杨的声音听起来有点不耐烦了，“我不需要会思考的茶几。别去想怎么做好，我会把你挑到这来说明你就是个好茶几。”

陈韦丞没有发出任何声音。但他的肌肉悄悄松弛下来了。

他的主人拿走了咖啡杯，拿来黑布系在他的眼睛上。现在他甚至不用克服抬头看看的冲动了。

是的……他是一个茶几。他开始认可这个定位了。他的手和膝盖陷在厚的地毯里，软而粗糙。没有人在看他，他是安全的。

他那属于小提琴手的灵敏耳朵开始占据主导，捕捉空气里的一切。没有琴声。没有厌弃的母亲。没有不怀好意的霸凌者。没有指指点点的同行。

他只听见杨的袜子和地毯轻轻摩擦的声音，断断续续的，令人安心。他感到自己的思维像一团正在饧发的面团，渐渐松弛绵软，从无味中发酵出甜来。

在接下来的几十分钟里——或许是吧，他已经失去时间概念了——他只是赤裸着、跪着，双手伏地，比牲畜更原始，回归成一堆没有思维活动的拼接木头。

飘飘然……他仅剩的意识模糊地感受着。像在淡色的云里浮潜。

然后，是古怪的嗡鸣声顺着灵敏度很高的耳朵入侵了他的头脑。他被拉回现实。那是振动的响声，贴着肉、沾着水的声音，两个不同的频率。

他合着眼，聆听和想象那两个小玩具是如何在甬道中翻滚、跳动、蹭来蹭去，搅动着黏黏糊糊的液体……现在它们应该是进犯了重要的敏感点，他听见杨急促的抽气声。

他彻底从缥缈的云端落回真实欲望的人间，血流开始向下半身涌去。他猜他的身形已经不能保持安稳，但杨应该也无暇他顾……

他猜错了。一只手猝不及防地击打在他的臀尖，不重，但足够把他吓得一哆嗦。

杨沉重的呼吸声离他越来越近，最后停在他面前。

“猜猜看，为什么是茶几？”带轻浮笑意的声音，“我一直很喜欢茶几……”

湿而软热的肉体贴上他的肩膀，轻轻地磨蹭，而他能透着那片嫩肉感受到令人疯狂的高频振动。

“……”

“在不方便找人的时候……我会找一台茶几。”杨施加了更多力量，几乎是半坐在他肩头，更加用力、迷醉地摩擦，声音里带上了更多停顿和喘息。他暗示性的话语只说到这里。

陈韦丞的肩膀瘦削少肉，骨头在皮下撑起漂亮的、接近直角的弧度，和茶几角真有几分相似，只是少了尖锐，但只是让另一个人更加肆无忌惮地凌虐自己的肉花。

他跪着，咬牙忍着，被激烈的动作弄得早就维持不了稳定。黏滑的液体顺着他的肩膀往下流，细微的痒。湿软高热的肉唇被疯狂动作弄得在他肩膀上翻开，以至于他的皮肤能碰到那个很浅的跳蛋，而它借着他的力往更深处钻去了。然后——杨的手指几乎要抠进他的皮肤，重量也前所未有地倒向他——他听到他喉咙里忍耐的呻吟，还有恍惚的呼吸。这是今晚的第一个高潮。

“Tuning peg。” 他低声说，然后注意到自己的嗓子已经哑得几乎说不出话来了。“Tuning peg。” 他放大了声音，然而没控制好，以至于变得像一声嘶吼。

杨的动作停了下来。他笑盈盈地摘下他的眼罩，又扶着他的肩膀让他借力起来——没被他自己弄湿的那一边。“安全词，又一次。”他轻柔地发问，“我让你感觉不安全了吗？还是说，你只是想停止？”

他注意到陈的脸上快速地掠过一阵不安和烦躁——他明知道杨是故意的，但仍然没办法原谅叫停的自己。多傻。

但杨博尧喜欢傻孩子。

他拽着陈韦丞的衣领让他靠近自己，让他看到自己眼睛里跃动的、噬人的欲火：“小狗，现在你可以操我了。”

他们滚在软绵绵的地毯上（“你得负责送洗”“好”）。陈韦丞急迫地用手去掏前穴的跳蛋，干燥的长手指直接往里探，然而它已经滑得很深，陷在软肉和黏汁里，徒劳的勾勾手指只换来了止不住的喘息。

“废物。”还没喘匀气杨就说。但他的嘲讽很快被压在喉咙里的尖叫打碎。陈韦丞从他的上衣口袋找到了两个遥控器，他分不清，于是都调到最高档。

杨没能再说话，用不了多久他就潮吹了。借着丰沛的水液，陈韦丞把前穴的跳蛋拿出来了，又把自己早就充血的沉甸甸的性器往里送。

“……关掉。”杨被这次过于快速的高潮弄得有点失神，但还是清晰地说，“还有一个，那个粉色遥控器。”

陈韦丞装作听不懂，双手握着他的腰只顾冲撞。他舍不得一次抽出来太多，却次次都发了狠地往里顶，没几下就带着他的身体一直往后挪。

“你真……呃！是狗吗？陈韦丞！”杨被前后穴的同时刺激折磨得发疯，那令人麻痹的酥软的甘美让他没了力气，几乎都说不出话来。他主动伸出两条绵软的胳膊，虚虚地圈在他脖子上，滚烫的亲吻落在陈韦丞的耳朵上，让他几乎受宠若惊。杨含住他的耳垂，如珠似宝地舔吻，又在他放松警惕的那一刻恶狠狠地咬下去。

好痛！陈韦丞差点要跳起来，甚至怀疑耳垂被咬出了血。虽然他不愿意承认，疼痛显然让他更兴奋了，他偏了偏头，像一只真正的小狗那样，用牙齿把他的眼镜衔走了扔在一边。

“噢。”杨显然因为这个插曲而感到不快，但主动提出要去捡起来戴上只会让他更不爽，所以他只是眯着眼，用要杀人的朦胧目光盯着陈韦丞。对方也用同样的眼光回望过来。

杨伸手，掐着他的脖子把他推倒在地毯上，自己坐起来，小幅度地前后摇动。“你又发什么神经？”陈想问，但他的喉咙已经被渐渐收紧的双手扼住。

他没有反抗。缺氧让他的感官渐渐都模糊了，看不真切听不真切，只有下半身性爱的快感源源不断地传达给窒息的大脑。他仿佛正飘起来，飘在多巴胺的极乐池里……他脑海里突然浮现出古怪的童年寓言：天堂和地狱有一样的汤和长柄勺，只是天堂里人人都在喂别人喝。他觉得他现在就在天堂里，而有人喂他喝了一口汤。

眼前柔和的白光消失了。脖颈上的手放开，他猛吸一口气，沉浸在高潮的余韵和重获新生的舒适中，熏熏然半天回不过神来。

理智回笼。他发现杨已经不见了。

“杨！”

“在放水洗澡。好脏。”

“你混蛋！”

那边没有回应，只是很快响起了哗啦啦的水声。

他们洗漱完毕，夜色也很深了。杨合衣坐在被窝里，拍拍床的另一边，看着他。

“不必了，离天亮没几个小时了。你知道的，我睡不着。”陈韦丞说。

“睡觉？想得美。”杨轻轻挑起一边眉毛，“你可还没做完你的家具任务。现在你要来当我的抱枕。”

他顺从了。杨理所当然地把手脚缠在新抱枕上，困倦地打了个哈欠。

“睡不着就早点叫我起来打一炮，免得明天排练我又要犯病。”杨说。

但他们一并睡到了上午八点，杨博尧的生物钟叫醒了他们，是以他们只是匆匆赶去乐团而不得不在排练间隙找地方做爱。啊，不过那又是另一个故事了。


End file.
